1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical monitoring systems. More specifically, this invention relates to methods and systems for monitoring physiological characteristics in individuals including those associated with physiological conditions (e.g. monitoring blood glucose levels in diabetics).
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of electrochemical sensors have been developed for detecting and/or quantifying specific agents or compositions in a patient's blood. Notably, glucose sensors have been developed for use in obtaining an indication of blood glucose levels in a diabetic patient. Such readings are useful in monitoring and/or adjusting a treatment program which typically includes the regular administration of insulin to the patient. Periodic blood glucose readings significantly improve medical therapies using semi-automated medication infusion devices. Some exemplary external infusion devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,751, 4,678,408 and 4,685,903, while some examples of automated implantable medication infusion devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,994, all of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Electrochemical sensors can be used to obtain periodic measurements over an extended period of time. Such sensors can include a plurality of exposed electrodes at one end for subcutaneous placement in contact with a user's interstitial fluid, blood, or the like. A corresponding plurality of conductive contacts can be exposed at another end for convenient external electrical connection with a suitable monitoring device through a wire or cable. Exemplary sensors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,571, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,390,671; 5,391,250; 5,482,473; and 5,586,553, which are all incorporated by reference herein.
Conventional glucose monitoring systems are somewhat limited in features that they provide to facilitate the monitoring of blood glucose levels. Typically, a glucose monitor will take readings as directed by the user and might provide a warning if a reading is deemed at an unsafe level (e.g., a hyper- or hypoglycemic condition). However, by the time the warning occurs, the user may already be experiencing negative symptoms. Furthermore, it may be unacceptable to address this by simply reducing (or raising) the value which triggers an indicator (e.g. an display, an alarm or the like) of an unsafe condition, because this may prompt a user to take “remedial” action (such as administering an additional bolus) when no unsafe condition would have actually materialized. Such an approach merely increases the occurrence of false positive alarms. As a consequence, the unnecessary “remedial” action can actually provoke an unsafe condition. As described above, although existing glucose monitors adequately detect blood glucose levels upon entering the hyperglycemic range, they do not anticipate these conditions.
As is known in the art, a glucose crash occurs when blood glucose levels of an individual are in a state of rapid decline and its symptoms are similar to those associated with hypoglycemia. The symptoms are caused by the dynamics of a declining glucose level and not by an absolute glucose level. Specific symptoms can include a feeling of light headedness, sweating, tremors, nervousness and/or disorientation. Disorientation is a particular risk to the patient. If the patient becomes disoriented while operating machinery, the patient could harm himself or others. A glucose crash can be caused by any of the following events: excess insulin administration; an unexpected increase in insulin sensitivity; a fall of free fatty acids in the blood; heavy exercise; or mental or physical stress. As previously mentioned, ordinary glucose monitors provide only for detection of hypoglycemic and hyperglycemic levels.
Impaired fasting glucose (IFG) is another condition which is not predicted by conventional glucose monitors. The American Diabetes Association (ADA) identifies IFG as an undesirable glucose condition, defined as a 126 mg/dL or higher blood glucose level at wakeup. Repeated IFG events can contribute to diabetic morbidity. One cause of IFG is an inadequate nocturnal insulin basal infusion rate. Although a patient can deal with the IFG after waking by administering an insulin bolus, it is preferable for the patient to avoid IFG incidents entirely.
Typical monitors provide only a single alarm to call attention to the user. This can be problematical in contexts of varying physiological states because a user is not made aware of the specific condition and/or the appropriate degree of urgency. In existing alarm systems, until the user investigates, there is no indication of the reason for the alarm or the severity of the situation.
Conventional monitors are designed to alert the user of unsafe conditions, however, many other factors and situations are also important to the user in managing treatment. For example, events such as meals or exercise, as well as entering calibration values are not tied to reminders issued by conventional monitors. In addition, simple alarm systems alarms can provide duplicative warnings which can frustrate users and become ignored if they are excessive.